Many work machines having one or more implement coupled thereto utilize Electro-Hydraulic (hereinafter “EH”) control systems. In an EH control system, valve response time effects the controllability of the implement or other hydraulic component. Some valve control delays are caused by user input response delays, controller communication network message rate delays, EH control logic task rate delays, primary control spool response time and valve spool control device response time to name a few. More specifically, many EH systems utilize sensors or the like on an operator input that communicates the position of the operator input to a controller. In turn, the controller sends a signal to a solenoid or the like to reposition a hydraulic valve as indicated by the user input. Ultimately the implement or other hydraulic component will move according to the operator input position. Each one of these steps introduces a lag time that increases the time it takes for the implement to respond to the operator input.
The delay caused by the hydraulic valve is attributed to the rate at which oil can flow through endcaps or the like to fill the cavities that house the primary control spool. In a typical control valve, the spool is normally centered in a cavity and shifted one of two directions in order to pass flow to the implement or other hydraulic device. Many EH systems utilize a hydraulic valve that has two spool control devices used to drive a valve spool in either of two directions. These devices are typically energized one at a time in order to actuate the valve spool in a given direction. When an actual spool command is requested, one spool control device is energized to transition the valve spool to the corresponding position.